Alguien como tu
by leoncitapotter
Summary: La vida jamás se detiene, ante nada, ante nadie.No pide permiso, no pide perdón.Hoy puedes estar arriba, mañana quien sabe.El amor, es el motor de la vida, nos hace reir y soñar.Nos hace llorar y odiar, es un arma de doble filo.Dr/Hr/Ron
1. Chapter 1

**Como saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los utilizo como peones para este juego que mas que nada me sirve como distracción.**

**Hola, bueno hace unos días vi una peli que me gusto mucho, y no se por que de inmediato nació en mi la trama para esta historia. A los lectores de "La historia entre tus dedos" debo aclarar que es una historia aparte y que no tiene ninguna relación, excepto que ambas son del triangulo amoroso Ron-Mione-Draco.**

**El fic sera POV de Hermione la mayoría del tiempo, con flash backs y a lo mejor alguno que otro POV de Draco o Ron. Espero les guste, intentare actualizar cada que pueda, espero sean pacientes.**

**Disfruten^^**

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

"**Alguien como tu"**

**El pasado vuelve.**

La vida a veces es demasiado dura e injusta. La ruleta de la vida gira y gira, jamás se detiene, ante nada, ante nadie. No pide permiso, no pide perdón. Hoy puedes estar en la cima del mundo, mañana quien sabe. No sabes que jugarreta del destino te espera a la vuelta de la esquina.

El amor, es el motor de la vida. Todos sin excepción alguna, lo hemos sentido de una u otra manera. Hacia nuestros padres o hermanos, hacia los amigos, hacia aquella persona que nos roba el sueño. No importa quienes somos, fuimos o seremos, es este mismo sentimiento el que nos hace soñar, nos hace creer, sonreír, él que nos da libertad pero al mismo tiempo, nos vuelve frágiles, vulnerables, presas fáciles de devorar. En un santiamén puede mutar en muchas variantes que si no tenemos cuidado nos llevaran hacia nuestra propia destrucción.

El amor es un arma de doble filo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jueves, el día más estresante de la semana. Kate la asistente de mi jefa corre de un lado a otro desesperada, revisando cada detalle de la junta. Yo permanezco sentada en mi oficina esperando el momento de la verdad.

Miro el reloj cuando este marca las Tres en punto, me levanto con sigilo y avanzo hacia la salida, en el preciso instante en el que Kate va por mi.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Granger- me saluda nerviosa de pies a cabeza- creí que se le había olvidado.

-Hola Kate, como podría olvidarlo- le contesto gentilmente- y ya te dije llámame por mi nombre por favor- agrego mientras ambas caminamos a la sala de juntas, al final del pasillo.

Kate se apresura abrir las puertas de cedro, solo la miro agradecida sin decir nada más.

La sala de juntas es una habitación amplia con tapices crema y mobiliario negro. La mesa oval permitía reunir a diez personas. Para mi desgracia el dia de hoy solo reunirá a cinco personas, incluyendo a mi tormento personal.

Ni siquiera pasa un minuto y detrás de mi, entra una de mis mejores amigas, con su habitual cálida sonrisa.

-¡Hermy!- exclama al verme de nuevo.

-Hola Luna- le saludo mientras me abraza efusivamente.

-Vaya hace mas de un mes que no nos vemos, ¿como has estado?- me cuestiona mientras se sienta en una de las sillas y me invita en silencio a sentarme a su lado.

-Bien, ya sabes, es el cuento de cada semana- le contesto con una mirada condescendiente.

Luna Lovegood solo sonríe dulcemente y hace rodar sus ojos.

Las puertas se abren de nuevo, esta vez entran Mi jefa, Lorein Evsun; mi odioso compañero de trabajo, Draco Malfoy; y la persona que nunca creí volver a ver de nuevo, mi ex novio, Ron Weasley.

-Buenas tardes a todos, tomen asiento por favor- dice cordialmente Lorein, una mujer alta, de espeso cabello negro y ojos dorados ávidos de curiosidad, ocultos tras sus gafas.

Todos tomamos asiento en silencio.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí, se lo incomodo que a veces resulta- habla la mujer pausadamente mirando a cada uno de los presentes. Cuando posa su mirada en Ron sonríe y prosigue con su discurso- Hoy nos acompaña como cada mes, Luna Lovegood, editora de el Quisquilloso- dice con una sonrisa de cortesía.

-Un placer como siempre Lorein- dice la joven rubia sentada a mi lado.

-Antes de comenzar, quiero anunciarles que el señor Ronald Weasley- dijo mirando al hombre a su derecha- se reincorpora a nuestro equipo de trabajo de nueva cuenta.

Silencio, nadie habla ni dice nada.

-Bien entonces, Malfoy que tienes para mi?- pregunta cambiando abruptamente de tema.

Miro fijamente al otro lado de la mesa, un hombre de piel pálida cual porcelana sonríe de lado y pasa sus manos por su cabello rubio platino, despeinándolo a propósito.

La arrogancia que destila es sofocante.

-Tengo lo que tanto querías Lorein- dice esbozando esa maldita sonrisa.

-¿Lo conseguiste?, ¿en verdad lo conseguiste Draco?- pregunta curiosa Lorein a sabiendas que cuando el pedante de Malfoy sonreía de esa manera era que sus planes habían salido a pedir de boca.

-Conseguí que el Ministro de Magia Francés y su distinguida esposa, estén presentes en tú, tan importante reunión diplomática- agregó socarronamente, creyendose un dios.

-Malfoy eres divino, por eso eres el jefe del departamento de relaciones internacionales- argumento Lorein.

-Lo sé- contesto con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, inflando aun mas su gigantesco ego.

-Entonces,¿es un hecho la cena?- cuestionó Luna a mi lado incrédula.

-Pero por supuesto Luna querida, y por eso estas aquí, necesitamos que el Quisquilloso colabore con el Ministerio de magia, desde hace muchos años que es un medio tan importante como el Profeta- agrego Lorein.

-Hermione, ¿como vas con lo que te pedi?- me pregunto entonces. Senti la mirada de cada uno clavada en mi, en espera de lo que tenia que decir.

-Después de algunas charlas y reuniones he conseguido una cita con el Ministro de Magia de Italia- dije desde mi lugar- un convenio de esta magnitud, necesita de muchos estudios y los italianos están algo renuentes, sobre todo desde la ultima vez- admití.

-Bien, confio en tu capacidad conciliadora- me dijo condescendientemente.

-Entonces, todo marcha sobre ruedas- concluyo la mujer de cabellos negros. -Gracias por su colaboración, es importante este convenio tanto para El Reino Unido, como para toda Europa. Estandarizar las leyes de aduanas y de intercambio entre países, nos permitirá crear lazos de fraternidad entre la comunidad mágica- agrego solemnemente.

-Ronald, ¿algo que quieras agregar?- inquirió mirando al hombre sentado a su lado.

-Solo que de este convenio depende el arduo trabajo en el que por más de cinco años el ministerio de magia ha estado trabajando. Como encargado del departamento de Seguridad Mágica, he tenido la oportunidad de conocer los diferentes sistemas que rigen el mundo mágico y cuentan con todo mi apoyo para que todo salga bien- hablo el pelirrojo, sus ojos azules como el mar me miraron fijamente mientras decía cada palabra.

La junta siguió así, llena de informes, y asuntos pendientes a tratar.

Después de mas de una hora al fin fui libre de salir de ese lugar, entre las presiones de Lorein, las burlas de Malfoy y la mirada escrutadora de Ron, sentía que me hacia presa de una poción para encoger.

OoOoOoOoOo

Me despedí de Luna con un abrazo y acordamos ir a cenar el sábado por la tarde. Cogí mi abrigo y me encamine a la salida del trabajo. Camine por las calles con un remolino de emociones zumbando en mi cabeza. Al doblar la esquina me halle ante aquel bar, por idiota tal vez, decidí entrar de nuevo.

El lugar estaba lleno, parejitas bebían o bailaban, camine hacia la barra, pero iba tan distraída que golpee a un hombre.

-Disculpe- hable muy apenada.

-Vaya, quien mas si no Granger , no te preocupes patosa, estoy acostumbrado a tu torpeza- me dijo el hombre, que era ni mas ni menos que Malfoy- Aunque ahora, me debes un trago-

-Malfoy- suspire indignada, siempre era lo mismo, le daba armas para que me fastidiara por el resto de mi existencia.

Estuve a punto de constarle una que otra majadería cuando en ese momento una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados abrazo por detrás a Malfoy y le dio un beso en el mentón.

-Ya volvi Draco, ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto la chica sin importarle si "su" Draco estaba solo o acompañado.

Malfoy sonrío, la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Fue un beso en demasía apasionado. Cargado de lujuria y de deseo.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas Ana- le susurro al oído por lo cual la chica casi se desmayó en sus brazos.

-Ania- le corrigió restándole importancia, su voz sonaba entrecortada y alcance a oír un hipido- pero si tú quieres puedo ser Alicia- agrego, bajando su mano por su pecho.

Fue demasiado para mí, ver a Malfoy en plena conquista era repulsivo.

-Con permiso- me despedí, pero fui totalmente ignorada pues mi compañero de trabajo estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarme atención.

Hombres, siempre pensando con la cabeza equivocada. Suspire y complete mi camino hacia la barra. Espere a ser atendida pues en ese momento el cantinero servía a un hombre a mi derecha.

Un segundo después, el joven barman se acerco a mí con una copa en las manos, que me entrego.

-Un Martini de manzana de parte del caballero- me dijo, y a continuación miro a mis espaldas. –Espero que aún sea tu favorito-

No fue necesario girarme para saber quien era, pues esa voz la había escuchado demasiadas veces.

Ron Weasley.

-Gracias, aún lo es- agregue sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Veo que aun frecuentas este lugar también- afirmo mirándome fijamente.

-Hace mucho que no vengo en realidad- conteste y me bebí el contenido de la copa de un solo trago. El sabor del alcohol bajando por mi pecho fue ardiente, quemaba todo a su paso y luego dejaba esa sensación de dulce bienestar tan placentera.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y deje que los recuerdos volvieran a mí. Regrese a la época en la que Ron y yo éramos novios y todo era un hermoso color de rosa.

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

**Este es una pequeña introducción a mi nueva historia, narrada por Hermione.**

**Nuestra heroína^^ trabaja en el ministerio con el odioso de Malfoy, el cual es todo un Don Juan, y esta de mas recalcar es su superior.**

**Conocemos a la Jefa Lorein Evsun, ¿quien será? Y, ¿ que se trae entre manos?**

**Y por último el pasado de Hermione regresa en forma de su ex Ron Weasley, ¿ qué podemos esperar de el?, ¿ que ocurrió entre ellos?**

**Nos veremos pronto…lo prometo**

**Saludos desde mi jungla encantada**

**Leoncitapotter^^**


	2. ¿Felices para Siempre?

**Como saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los utilizo como peones para este juego que mas que nada me sirve como distracción.**

**Disfruten^^**

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

"**Alguien como tu"**

**¿¿Felices para siempre??**

Después de la maldita guerra, todo cambio descomunalmente. Durante todo ese tiempo ocurrieron muchas cosas que marcaron mi vida para siempre.

Me gradué de Hogwarts un año después de la caída de Voldemort , junto con Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron y Harry. Fui Premio Anual y la encargada de dar el discurso en la ceremonia de clausura.

Aunque lo duden me tome un año de descanso, que use para convivir con mi padres. Harry se tomo su año sabático al igual que yo, y Ron entro a trabajar al ministerio en el Departamento de uso indebido de la magia.

Luego, estudié Legislación Mágica en la universidad de Edimburgo, gracias a una beca. Luna se dedico a estudiar y descubrir nuevas criaturas recorriendo el mundo, mientras escribía columnas para el Quisquilloso y para el Profeta. Harry entro a la academia de Aurores, y Ron estudio Defensa y seguridad mágica. Ginny se dedico al Quidditch, y Neville se especializo en Botánica. Aunque nos manteníamos en contacto y pasaba con ellos las vacaciones y días feriados, ya nada era como antes.

Harry y Ginny formalizaron su noviazgo y a pesar de la negatividad de Molly, ambos se mudaron al 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ron y yo decidimos ser solo amigos.

Regrese a Londres cinco años después y entre al departamento de Relaciones internacionales. Mi jefa y vocera del Ministro de Magia, Lorein Evsun era una joven entusiasta con ideas novedosas. Draco Malfoy, alias hurón botador, trabajaba en el mismo departamento que el mío, y para mi mala suerte el rubio oxigenado era mi jefe inmediato, "¿Qué pecado había cometido para recibir semejante castigo?".

Rentaba un departamento, en el corazón del Londres muggle. No era la gran cosa, pero era mi pequeño hogar. El tiempo siguió su curso, sin detenerse un solo instante. Ron y yo comenzamos a salir con frecuencia, todo era de un hermoso color de rosa, un cuento de hadas con pinta de tener un hermoso y feliz final.

OoOoOoOoOo

El resplandor matutino se colaba por la ventana, lo que significaba que no era hora de estar en cama. Abrí lentamente los ojos, para que la luz no me cegara.

Uno, dos, tres parpadeos. Y los manchones de colores desaparecieron, dejando al descubierto un sol más brillante que el astro rey.

-Buenos días dormilona- me dijo Ron. Tapaba con su cuerpo la luz que se colaba por el ventanal, lo que le daba un aire de semi dios con todo y aura divina, y con esos increíbles músculos al descubierto "solo vestía un bóxer", no le envidiaba nada al famosísimo y mítico Hércules.

Sonreí, como una boba enamorada. Me frote los ojos con las manos y bostece. No acostumbraba a descansar tan bien, así que me sentía aletargada.

-Buenos días- sonrisa de nuevo- ¿qué haces de pie tan temprano?-le cuestione.

Me miro, pícaro y travieso, dejándome saber que algo se traía entre manos. Se acerco a mi y me dio un dulce besó en la frente, y me revolvió el cabello "mas de lo que ya está a esas horas de la mañana"

-Creo que se te pegaron las sabanas amor- Miró mi pequeño despertador que descansaba en el buro y yo imite el movimiento. Las agujas marcaban las once quince.

¿¿¿Que???

Las once quince, hace mas de 3 horas que debía estar trabajando. Mi jefa me iba a colgar, eso era seguro.

-Ronald, por Merlín por que no me despertaste- balbucee mientras de un brinco me incorporaba de la cama buscando frenéticamente mi ropa "que estaba regada por toda la habitación". Cuando me disponía a gatear debajo de la cama para conseguir una de mis pantuflas algo me detuvo. Ron me retenía del brazo, me quede aturdida por el movimiento así que lo mire a los ojos buscando alguna explicación a su comportamiento.

-¿Que pasa?, estoy atrasadisima- le conteste casi gritando.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy Hermione?- me pregunto usando a aquella sonrisa traviesa- Diecinueve de Septiembre.

-Por el momento lo que mas me importa es la hora, que por si no te has dado cuenta es tardísimo, hace horas que debíamos estar en el Ministerio- estaba ansiosa, acaso no se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Me solté de su agarre y me tire a revisar debajo del colchón, ahí estaba el par de mi pantufla. Me levante y corrí hacia el armario pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, dos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello y en ese momento olvide que estaba haciendo. Me hizo girar sin soltarme, hasta quedar frente a frente. ¿Acaso no borraba esa sonrisa nunca?

En un susurro me habló al oído, tarareando una especie de canción pero hablaba tan bajo que no entendía lo que decía "mi cabello indomable es como una barrera repelente de sonido" .

_Estas son las estrofas_

_Que cantaba el gran Merlín_

_A las brujitas hermosas_

_Se las canto así._

_Despierta Hermy despierta_

_El sol te saluda hoy_

_Los pajarillos cantan_

_La luna ya se ocultó._

Luego de aquella desafinada melodía, me abrazo, se separo lentamente y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar me tapo lo ojos con sus manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña, hoy solo a disfrutar, así que olvida todo lo demás-

-Ron- intente replicar pero me fue imposible

-Por favor podrías relajarte un poco- dijo en tono de súplica, accedí a regañadientes.

-Te voy a soltar pero mantén los ojos cerrados un momento, por favor-

Sentí como me quitaba las manos y me quede quieta esperando.

Oí un chasquido a mi derecha y tuve la curiosidad de saber que ocurría.

-Ahora ábrelos- me dijo posando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Lo que mire me dejo estupefacta, frente a mi, había una pequeña mesa con un desayuno para dos que olía exquisito, adornada con una rosa en el centro.

Creo que mi lengua se quedo pegada a mi paladar o fue victima de un hechizo paralizador, pues no pude articular ni una palabra. Era increíble, sentí como revoloteaban las condenadas mariposas en mi estómago haciendo fiesta. Creo que mi expresión no fue demasiado alentadora por que sentí como Ron se tenso detrás de mí.

-¿No te gusta?- Pregunto con temor

¿Gustarme?. No podía encontrar las palabras que describieran mi estado anímico de ese instante. Aun estaba en shock y mi pequeño ratón, aun no comenzaba a girar en su ruedita, para ayudarme.

-Ron, me encanta- admití reaccionando a tiempo para lanzarme en sus brazos y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Con lo ocupada que me hallaba en el trabajo, tendía a olvidar las trivialidades, como mi cumpleaños u otras fechas. Pero mi novio Ron Weasley no. Elaboró un plan de actividades que según el, -no había hecho por culpa del trabajo-

Pidió el día para ambos "sin mi autorización, obviamente" y me secuestro para regalarme el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.

Nos tomo varias horas salir del departamento, pues Ron me tenia varias sorpresas. Como hacia un día hermoso, caminamos hasta el caldero chorreante, saludamos al viejo Tom y nos dirigimos a la entrada de Diagon Alley. Ante nuestros ojos se alzo un largo pasillo lleno de tiendas y callejones abarrotados de magos y brujas que hacían las compras del día.

Fuimos al famoso restaurant " Dolce Piatto" donde nos esperaban Harry y Ginny, Luna y Neville, Molly y Arthur, Minerva, Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victoire que jugaba con Teddy.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- gritaron todos a coro cuando hice mi entrada triunfal. El calor subió a mis mejillas y sentí que las lágrimas peleaban por salir.

Comí una deliciosa Lasagna y tuve que aceptar que me cantaran "de nuevo" las mañanitas a las que todo el local se unió cuando el mesero me dejo una tarta de fresas. Recibí regalos, abrazos y felicitaciones.

Cuando salimos al Londres Muggle el sol descendía lentamente por el horizonte, tomados de la mano, avanzamos hacia un parque, donde no sentamos para descansar. Estaba completamente fascinada por cada momento de ese día. Jamás había estado tan contenta durante tanto tiempo.

-Ron, mil gracias, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida-

-Y aun falta mi regalo- dijo mientras de su chaqueta sacaba una cajita envuelta en papel rojo y un moño dorado.

La puso en mis manos mientras me besaba, -Espero te guste- me dijo entre dientes.

Rasgue el papel algo ansiosa, la caja era pequeña, pero no demasiado. La abrí y dentro había una llave, "normal como cualquier otra, dorada y con muescas". El desconcierto se dibujo en mi rostro.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Ron.

-Gracias amor, es una llave muy linda- respondí algo confundida- pero no entiendo- admití al fin.

-Esta llave- me dijo tomándola de mi mano- abre la puerta de nuestra casa-

Esta llave abre la puerta de nuestra casa, me repetí mentalmente. ¿Nuestra casa?¿Mía y de Ron?

Entonces Ron hizo algo que jamás hubiera imaginado

-¿Hermione, vivirías conmigo ?-

El departamento que rentaba desde hacia dos años, era muy pequeño, y Ron, por cuestiones económicas aún vivía en la Madriguera. La propuesta de vivir juntos fue la mejor parte de ese maravilloso día.

No fue necesario responder con palabras, pues mis labios le contestaron mejor de lo que unas cuantas letras lo hubieran hecho.

OoOoOoOoOo

Pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas " Y Si, lo dice una bruja que ha presenciado cosas increíbles a lo largo de su corta vida", la vida es mas que eso, es una ruleta que gira y no sabes cuando ni donde se detendrá.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lo primero que hice después de la gran noticia fue hablar con mi casera la Sra. Cooper, una mujer bajita y de cabellos dorados muy simpática y amable con la que siempre me sentí en confianza. Hicimos el término del contrato de la renta y acordamos que dejaría la casa a finales de octubre.

Mi pequeño departamento parecía un nido de Diricawls, revuelto y desordenado. Había pasado cuatro semanas desde mi cumpleaños y yo estaba empacando mis cosas para mudarme con el amor de mi vida. Suena cursi lo se, pero era la verdad. Mientras envolvía los retratos de la mesita de centro, tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la radio.

-I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing-

Era una canción Hermosa, cada palabra me calaba en lo mas hondo y me hacia suspirar. Tome la foto de nuestra graduación en Hogwarts y la mire mientras Aerosmith seguía cantando en la radio.

El timbre sonó mientras guardaba la imagen en una caja de cartón. ¿ Acaso Ron habría vuelto al fin? . Me incorpore como una bala y corrí hacia la entrada, comprobé mi aspecto, en el espejo: sudada, desarreglada y emocionada, pero estaba tan feliz que no me importo, abrí la puerta, e inmediatamente me lance a sus brazos.

-¿Hermione estas bien? , esta efusividad puedes ser causada por tristófagos, son pequeños y pueden ser confundidos con arácnidos comunes- me dijo una voz cantarina.

Luna estaba parada en el hall con una mirada seria, pero con una sonrisa de burla.

-Oh Luna, lo siento- conteste apenada- creí que era…-

-Ronald- completo-Mmm a menos que un brynihuk haya cambiado nuestros cuerpos, estoy segura que soy Luna Lovegood- dijo mientras se miraba las manos.

Llevaba su cabello rubio en una desaliñada trenza, que remataba en un prendedor de madera en forma de conejo. Sus zarcillos dos calabazas reducidas danzaban acorde a sus movimientos. Llevaba un ligero vestido blanco con una cintilla naranja y un bolso de calabaza.

En definitiva esa solo podía ser Luna, tan peculiar y única.

-Pasa por favor-

Luna sonrió y entro dando brinquitos, camino hacia la barra de la cocina, dejo su bolso y se sentó fijando su vista en el desorden que reinaba en la habitación.

-Veo que ya casi terminas de empacar- comentó.

-Si, me faltan algunas cosas de la cocina y mis artículos personales pero prácticamente estoy lista- conteste feliz.

-¿Y como esta Ronald? – dijo Luna.

Bueno, esa en realidad, era una muy buena pregunta ¿Cómo estaba Ron?, bien supongo. Desde que salió de viaje hace tres semanas he platicado muy poco con el. Como el viaje fue de improviso, no le dio tiempo de ayudarme a preparar todo lo necesario. Así que sola, me dedique a empacar, la ropa, los trastes, ah si y por supuesto todos mis libros "que son mas de los que pueden imaginar".

-Bien-le contesté, entrando a la cocina y sacando una jarra de zumo de calabaza del refrigerador.

Saque dos vasos de la alacena y serví el liquido. Le ofrecí uno a Luna.

-¿Como esta tu padre?- le pregunte para hacer platica. Hacía mucho tiempo que no charlaba con mis amigos, vivía para mi trabajo y para Ron.

-En busca de los Xolicues- me dijo solemnemente- Son pequeñas criaturas parecidas a los perros, que viven en lugares de clima extremo- me contesto emocionada.

Bebí un poco de mi vaso, sin contestar nada, había aprendido con el tiempo, a escuchar las excentricidades de Luna. Si ella era feliz creyendo en esas cosas, ¿por que amargarle la existencia?

-Papá esta de viaje por México, averiguo que los Xolicues habitan el desierto- abrió su bolso y saco una imagen que me mostro.

En la imagen se veía al simpático Xenophilus agitando las manos y enseñando a la cámara su extraño atuendo. Estaba vestido a lo muggle con unos vaqueros verdes y una camisa de manga larga roja, que complementaba con un sombrero enorme negro adornado de bordados plata , y un medallón enorme de una águila devorando una serpiente. A sus espaldas se alzaba una infinidad de puntos brillantes.

-El sombrero es de autentico charro y el medallón con el escudo nacional agita las alas mientras come lentamente la serpiente- dijo mi amiga emocionada- y se tomo la foto en la capital del Mexico muggle.

-Increíble - me limite a decir- deber ser una experiencia única, cruzar el gran charco-

-Si- suspiro con nostalgia.

-¿Y cuando te mudas?- me pregunto cambiando de tema abruptamente.

-Aun no lo se, no he tenido tiempo de hablar con Ron- agregue medio enojada, me desquiciaba no saber de el.

-Y hasta que fecha tienes para entregar el departamento- cuestiono curiosamente posando sus ojos en mi.

-Dos semanas más- conteste con algo de impaciencia.

-Estas emocionada- no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

-Acaso se me nota- conteste apenada- Si, cuento los minutos Luna- dije con una sonrisa babosa.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, corrí como una enajenada a contestar. Descolgué el auricular y respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Hola amor- conteste deseando escuchar su voz.

-Hola Hermione, soy Matilda- me dijo mi casera al otro lado de la línea- solo quería saber si no te molesta que el nuevo inquilino deje algunas de sus cosas mientras se hace el cambio- me cuestiono.

-Oh Matilda- dije apenadísima- No, claro que no hay ningún problema-

-Gracias hija, y si no es indiscreción ya volvió el fugitivo-

Usted indiscreta no! Para nada como cree!!

-No Matilda, huyo y me dejo con la mudanza a mi sola- bromee, pero creo que no soné demasiado graciosa.

Pero supongo que para mi extraña amiga que se partía de la risa en la cocina, había sido bastante divertido.

-Hombres, todos son iguales cariño no te preocupes- me consoló.

-Lo se- me limite a decir.

-Espero que llegue para ayudarte a llevar las cosas- carraspeo- por que … si vas a desocupar el cuarto a tiempo ¿verdad?- ahh con que esas tenemos ehh??

-Por su puesto Matilda- Se me estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Bueno, no creas que te quiero sacar querida, al contrario sabes que te aprecio mucho- trato de curar la puñalada que me estaba clavando- y creo que tienes mucho que hacer, asi que nos vemos, Besos-

-Besos Matilda- dije sínicamente mientras colgaba con fuerza innecesaria el teléfono.

El día transcurrío sin nada inquietante, Luna paso la tarde conmigo ayudándome a guardar en cajas todo lo que ya había envuelto. Cenamos pizza y cerveza de manteca. Fue un relajante contar con Luna en esos momentos, con sus excentricidades me ayudaba a olvidar por un rato, el hecho de no saber nada de mi novio.

Admito que Ron es medio despistado y olvidadizo, pero dejarme colgada por mas de una semana!! Era para volverse loca. Decidido, se enfrentaría a mi ira si no tenía noticias de él pronto.

" A veces, es mejor tener cuidado con lo que se desea"

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

**Bien este fue el capitulo 2.**

**Hermione nos narra un poco de su pasado, uno muy feliz a lado de Ron. Y un resumen de su vida desde que salió de Hogwarts.**

**La amistad con luna, y la gran proposición de Weasley. **

**Si eran tan felices ¿ Que abra sucedido, para que todo se fuera al caño?**

**Gracias por sus reviews. Les invito a leer La historia entre tus dedos!!!**

**Nos veremos pronto…lo prometo**

**Saludos desde mi jungla encantada**

**Leoncitapotter^^**


	3. Heridas

**Como saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los utilizo como peones para este juego que mas que nada me sirve como distracción.**

**Disfruten^^**

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

"**Alguien como tu"**

"**Heridas"**

Presente

-¿Como has estado?- me cuestiona Ron sentado una banca a mi derecha.

-De maravilla- conteste fingiendo una sonrisa– Otro igual por favor- le pido al joven de la barra, mientras miró con extrema intensidad las palmas de mis manos.

El hombre me sonríe y con toque de varita rellena mi copa. Tomo el fino cristal en mis manos observando cada reflejo de luz que se proyecta en él. Giró a mi derecha y me encuentró con un par de ojos azules que me miran curiosos.

-Salud-le digo levantando mi copa y bebiendo el líquido de un jalón. De nuevo aquella sensación de ardor, tan agradable en esos momentos.

Ron me mira sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha. Bebiendo lentamente su típico Vodka con arándano.

-Por favor- vuelvo a pedir al barman señalando la copa por tercera vez en la noche.

El hombre de cabellos negros me miro sereno, analizando la situación. Le sonreí dulcemente esperando aquel elixir divino.

Asiente en silencio y agita su varita una vez más.

-Hermione… yo quisiera hablar contigo sobre… -comienza a decir Ron. Tiene la mirada fija en mí y las cejas fruncidas, se muerde el labio inferior inconscientemente y pasa su mano derecha por su cabello alborotándolo aun más. Está nervioso, lo se por la forma en que mueve sus manos y boquea, como pez fuera del agua.

Ron Weasley trata de entablar una plática conmigo, y siendo sinceros, aun no sé si estoy lo suficiente borracha para conversar sin ser la causante de una guerra mágica ahí mismo.

-Un Whisky con menta- habla aquella voz aterciopelada tan conocida para mi, salvando mi trasero de aquella incomoda situación en la que estaba. Draco Malfoy se acerca a la barra y se sienta en el lugar vacío entre nosotros. Sosteniendo su habitual cínica sonrisa– Que me invita la Señora aquí presente, Charles- dice sonriéndome seductoramente.

No conteste por que no estaba de humor, se que se burla de mi coqueteándome como si fuera una de sus unineuronales conquistas, lo hace para fastidiar, por que sabe que jamás podrá conmigo. "Ególatra presumido"

Charles me mira ceñudo y luego a Malfoy de hito en hito.

-Que sean dos, por favor- Asiento, el joven anota la bebida a mi cuenta. Miro a Malfoy devolviéndole la sonrisa, que a causa del alcohol en mi sistema, me hace ver adormilada y estúpida. "¿Por que estas cosas me suceden a mi?"

-Aquí tiene Señor Malfoy, Señorita- dice el joven apareciendo dos copas segundos después.

La silla contigua a Malfoy se remueve llamando la atención del rubio. A pesar de la insinuante música y la escasa luz, la tensión se hace presente. Malfoy me mira a mí y luego a Ron. La malicia brilla en sus ojos metálicos y es en ese instante que maldigo mi mala suerte.

-Oh perdón pero que tonto soy, estoy interrumpiendo su romántico reencuentro- dice burlonamente la serpiente, para luego sonreírme y dejarme cegada por su dentadura- Vaya que inoportuno, lo siento Granger, te dejo con tu amada comadreja-

-Hasta que dices algo sensato, hurón- contesta Ron, con su semblante indescifrable hacia el oxigenado - Vete con tus amiguitas y deja de molestar-

Las palabras retumban en mi cabeza, mil dagas rasgan la herida que creí cerrada.

Draco sonríe de medio lado – Mas de una, Weasley- habla mientras gira para marcharse.

¿Qué es lo que pasa por mi mente en estos momentos? no tengo las mas pálida idea, solo reacciono por instinto, busco mi supervivencia y la seguridad de la poca cordura que aun me queda.

Bebo el liquido de un trago y me atraganto.

Puedo sentir sus ojos fijos en mí taladrándome cada cual a su manera, unos arrepentidos y afligidos, los otros burlones y cínicos.

Me pongo de pie repentinamente y sin aviso alguno el mundo comienza a girar bajo mis pies, en una danza multicolor que me hace trastabillar. Me aferró de aquel brazo fuerte y níveo para no caer a causa del alcohol en mi cuerpo.

Si, su brazo fornido, atlético y pálido.

-La cuenta por favor- pido abruptamente aun aferrada a él, mientras sacó mi cartera del bolso, una tarea bastante complicada en mi estado.

-Yo invito- habla Ron, tomando mi brazo delicadamente.

Ese simple roce me eriza la piel, mi corazón traicionero comienza a latir más veloz de lo normal.

OoOoOoOoOo

Pasado

Marque los números una vez más y como las 10 veces anteriores me contesto el buzón de voz. Colgué frustrada el teléfono y lo tire lo mas lejos que pude maldiciendo.

Diez días, catorce horas y 18 minutos sin una maldita noticia de su parte. Estaba fúrica, ansiosa, molesta, preocupada, a punto de un colapso nervioso. Acaso se lo había tragado la tierra, era tan difícil de enviar una lechuza, hacer una llamada, o una señal de humo?

Camine en círculos por la sala pensando. Tome el teléfono del suelo y marque, esta vez el teléfono de los Potter.

Timbró tres veces antes de que una voz peculiar me saludara.

-Buenas tardes- hablo Harry al otro lado de a línea.

-Harry, soy Hermione-

-Hola Herms, ¿como va la mudanza?- me cuestiono mi amigo dulcemente

-Es una tarea difícil de hacer en solitario- le contesté agriamente.

-¿ Ronnie no te esta ayudando?-

-No, salió de viaje-dije molesta

-¿Cuándo?, si apenas ayer me lo tope en Kriker y no me dijo que saldría de la ciudad-

-¿Ayer?, ¿en Londres?- pregunte a punto de morir de un paro cardiaco

-Si en Kriker, creo que estaba con Evsun y Nott- me confirmo Harry algo sorprendido.

-Con que fue a Kriker, eh y yo aquí muriéndome de la angustia por estúpida-

-Ahh… ¿no sabias que había vuelto?-

-Parece que NO!!- grité enfadada.

-Hermione quizá se le paso, debe estar muy cansado, quizá va a verte en la noche- intento consolarme.

-No lo defiendas Harry- conteste enfurruñada.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y mi corazón bombeo desbocado de la emoción.

-Parece que el desaparecido al fin se acordó de mi Harry- dije algo molesta, pero ansiosa a la vez.

-No lo hagas sufrir mucho, Herms- me suplico mi amigo.

-Solo lo suficiente- dije haciéndome la enfadad pero una risa de alivio me delato.

-Saludos y besos – se despidió de mi.

-Te quiero- atine a decirle antes de colgar el teléfono y correr hacia la puerta.

Intente parecer enojada, molesta o mínimo indiferente, pero todo se fue al caño al abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba él, parado frente a mí con sus pecas y su rojizo cabello, mirándome con sus profundos ojos mar, sano y salvo.

Mi mueca de disgusto mutó a una sonrisa de enamorada adolescente en un santiamén, lo abrace y me aferré a su cuello como un salvavidas, uní mis labios con los suyos delineándolos con mi lengua, sintiéndome revivir con cada milímetro que recorría, embriagándome en ellos. Una extraña sensación se instalo en mí cuando note la frialdad de sus besos y la ansiedad en su rostro.

Me aparto suavemente.

-Te invito a comer- me dijo simplemente, sonriendo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba hacia las escaleras.

-Amor, tenemos mucho que hacer, no hay tiempo- intente replicar divertida.

-No demoraremos mucho- me contestó sonriendo. No me pude negar.

Tardamos varios minutos en llegar a nuestro Restaurant favorito, enclavado en el corazón de Diagon Alley. El trayecto transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral que logro alarmarme y percibir que algo andaba mal, por el semblante que denotaba su mirada.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa que en mi cumpleaños, aquella maravillosa tarde en la que fui completamente feliz. El mesero nos dejo el menú y se retiro.

Las manos me picaban y la angustia crecía. Tome la carpeta y comencé a leer distraídamente los platillos esperando que diera muestras de aun estar vivo.

-Luna me ayudo a empacar- comente para hacer plática- Y se ofreció para ayudarnos a decorar -

Lo mire y vi que su mirada se ensombrecía.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Hermione- hablo seriamente.

-No te preocupes, le dije que no era necesario- aclare algo divertida -Además en tu larga ausencia- intente que mi voz sonara a reproche- compre algunas casas para nuestra casa-

Sonreí ante la palabra "nuestra".

-Hermione, no se como decirte esto- empezó a hablar Ron sin mirarme a la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- conteste algo preocupada.

-Siento mucho no haberte llamado, se que estuvo mal, te preocupaste demasiado y no pensé en ti- dijo dejando que la culpa hablara -Perdóname Hermione-

Tome su mano y la estreche. Le sonreí liberándolo de cualquier culpa. Perdonándolo por su falta de comunicación. ¿Como estar enfadada, si al verlo mi corazón bailaba de alegría?

-No te preocupes, entiendo que estabas muy ocupado, y que no estas acostumbrado a avisar- lo bese en la comisura de los labios- Pero recuerda que ahora estamos juntos, solo me preocupo por ti- hable mientras delineaba su rostro con mi mano libre.

-Hermione, no podremos vivir juntos- soltó débilmente después de unos instantes. Apenas fui capaz de distinguir sus palabras. Aparto sus manos de las mías con extrema lentitud.

-Claro que sí, tonto. Tu conseguiste la casa y yo me mudare mañana por la mañana, como lo planeamos- Note el sudor en su frente. Y una punzada al corazón me previno del maldito infierno que se me venia encima.

-No voy a mudarme contigo mañana—repuso con tristeza.

-¿De que hablas?- cuestione preocupada- Si no puedes mañana, hablare con Matilda, no creo que se enoje por unos día más- mi voz sonaba rasposa y casi suplicante, intentando buscar salidas a los callejones que me estaba llevando esa absurda conversación.

-Hermione- dijo mi nombre y luego suspiro- Estando en Francia me encontré con alguien… todo fue muy rápido, fue una locura, una noche de copas y …- sus ojos azules me miraron y me sentí golpeada por una ola de angustia.

-¿Que estas diciendo Ron?- dije intentando sonar serena.

-Que me encontré con ella por casualidad, creí haberla enterrado, pero descubrí que en realidad jamás la olvide Hermione- pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa, mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.

El mundo se detuvo en ese instante. Mi mundo dejo de girar tras aquellas palabras que repetí mentalmente, machacándolas intentando descifrar la clase de broma que el destino me estaba jugando. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar.

El permaneció callado mirando los dibujos del mantel. "Jamás la olvide…una noche…locura" Mil cuchillos me atravesaron en ese instante, y pude escuchar con claridad como mi corazón se quebró partió en pedazos.

-¿Por que me haces esto?- grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, y un remolino de emociones me inundaba.

-No te merezco Hermione, soy un idiota… te juro que no lo planee, solo paso- hablo con la voz entrecortada. Intento tomar mi mano pero la aleje de el.

—¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté decir con vos tranquila, aun ofuscada por el modo en que sonaban esas palabras y el dolor que me causaban.

-Por supuesto que te quiero, ¿como no quererte?-

Una lágrima surco mi pómulo. "Ámame, entonces" pensé.

Por un instante debido al aturdimiento sonreí, deseando que estas últimas palabras me llenaran.

Me acerque a él, tome su rostro y lo besé. Espere la salvación de esta agonía en sus labios, pero esta jamás llegó.

-No quiero herirte Hermione- me dijo, reconocí culpa y lástima en sus ojos.

— ¿No? —Contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas— Entonces no lo hagas, no me digas que me quieres, cuando te fuiste con otra, mientras yo, de estúpida creía que al fin seríamos felices. No Ron, no digas que no deseas herirme, por que lo estas haciendo, al terminar todo de esta manera-

Comencé a llorar.

-Lo siento Hermione, por favor soy un idiota…-

-¿Por que me ilusionaste si solo ibas a jugar conmigo?, ¿ por que hacerme creer que viviríamos juntos? - me seque mis mejillas húmedas- ¿Por que esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo?

- Tenía miedo de lastimarte, estabas tan emocionada con la mudanza…-

-Claro y esperaste hasta que no tuviera donde vivir para decírmelo, para dejarme sola y desamparada, con una herida sangrante y profunda que me destruirá lentamente- El amor, la vida, todo perdía el sentido.

Me levante de la mesa y tome mi bolso.

-No fue esa mi intención- aclaró tomándome del brazo. Me solté de golpe y lo mire por última vez.

-El daño esta hecho y no hay vuelta atrás-

Caminé a la salida con la cabeza en alto, sosteniendo el peso del dolor que casi sobre mí.

Anduve por las calles en una especie de trance, en donde las palabras se repetían una y otra vez. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me abría paso lentamente por el mar de gente. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas fueron segundos. Su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos, mi cuento de hadas transformado en mi infierno personal.

Sentí frío y me abrace, sin dejar de caminar. Mis dientes castañeaban y mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad.

No supe cuando, ni como, tropecé con algo. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Rodé sobre un costado y me acurruqué sobre la fría banqueta. Cansada y aturdida, me quede ahí, con los ojos cerrados, muerta en vida.

Unas manos extrañas me tomaron de los brazos y me zarandearon, y a lo lejos una voz familiar habló pero no la pude identificar. Intente abrir los ojos en vano, entonces el extraño me paso un brazo por su cuello envolviéndome en su fino olor a menta. Menta y no césped recién cortado. Abrí los ojos y solo divise una figura pálida de ojos duros y fríos. No era Ron, si no aquel extraño el que me sostenía y me hablaba tratando de hacerme reaccionar.

Las oleadas de dolor, que solo habían rozado hasta ahora mi conciencia, tomaron fuerza y chocaron destruyendo todo vestigio de lucidez, hundiéndome con su fuerza. Me deje arrastrar sin pelear por salir a la superficie.

OoOoOoOoOo

-No es necesario- contesto dejando unos galeones en la barra.

-Hermione, no estas bien, déjame ayudarte- dice Ron poniéndose de pie tratando de sostenerme.

-Estuy…miu…bien- las palabras salen atropelladas y no me hacen ver en mis cinco sentidos."¿por que no paraba de dar vueltas el mundo?" la cabeza me empieza a martillar y trato de alejarme de él a toda costa.

Me planto e intento dar un paso, pero mi pie se dobla y pierdo el equilibrio.

Sus brazos me sostienen por la cintura. Enfoco con dificultad su rostro cubierto por hebras plateadas. Aun me mira escéptico pero con ese brillo de malicia tan peculiar. Curva sus labios en una mueca de superioridad. Puedo descifrar entre el silencio y la diversion en sus ojos, que me recordará este episodio por el resto de mis días.

-Vamos Granger, te llevo a casa- atina a decir mientras me remolca a la salida, salvándome de mi misma.

Otra vez.

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

**Hola este fue el capítulo 3.**

**Primero vemos la reacción de nuestra heroína al estar a solas de nuevo con su ex.**

**Luego nos abre su alma y nos enseña el dolor tan grande que vivio con la separación de Ron.**

**Malfoy aparece eventualmente en su vida…¿Significara algo?**

**Mil Gracias por sus reviews. Les invito a leer "La historia entre tus dedos"**

**Nos veremos pronto…lo prometo!!**

**Saludos desde mi jungla encantada**

**Leoncitapotter^^**


	4. Infierno

**Como saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los utilizo como peones para este juego que mas que nada me sirve como distracción.**

**Disfruten^^**

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

"**Alguien como tu"**

"**Infierno"**

Presente

Corro, corro como si la muerte misma me persiguiera, huyo de misma, de lo que soy, o de lo que fui. Corro, siempre un pie tras otro sin mirar atrás. Corro hasta desfallecer, hasta que el dolor es tan intenso que no puedo más, y sin embargo no es suficiente.

Corro para alejarme de él, de sus besos, sus engaños y sus mentiras. Huyo hasta perder el aliento pero sus palabras me persiguen, repitiéndose una y otra vez, desgarrándome, haciendo mas honda la herida. Se apodera de mí la desesperación, la noche sin luna reina sobre mi cabeza, y mis pasos sordos resuenan con un eco fantasmal, el demonio sigue al acecho de su presa.

No dejo de correr, mis pies avanzan autómatas hasta que percibo un dulce aroma en ese mar de angustia y desolación, y sutilmente camino en busca de su origen. Mis piernas me transportan a un oasis nevado y misterioso donde el frio reina, y de pronto dejo de correr, me detengo en un claro donde la luz baña el hielo, creando un brillo que me impide seguir observando.

El sol colándose por una gran ventana es lo que me ciega, despierto sobresaltada, jadeante y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

La garganta seca pide a gritos agua, la sed, me consume y la cabeza me repica como campana a punto de explotar.

-Ahhgg- me quejo tapándome los ojos con las manos, evitando la luz que me quema.

-Levanta tu ebrio trasero, si no quieres llegar tarde a la junta de hoy- me grita una siseante voz desde algún lugar, martillando mis sensibles oídos.

Me lleva tan solo tres segundos lograr que mi cerebro analice esas palabras y en reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Malfoy?- cuestiono abriendo los ojos, y brincado de la cama, como si esta me hubiera pinchado con un alfiler.

Mi equilibrio no es muy bueno así que tropiezo con un zapato y caigo de bruces al suelo. Por suerte la alfombra persa amortigua el golpe.

-Sabia que algún día te tendría a mis pies Granger, pero no creí, que tan pronto- contesta, soltando una carcajada.

Uso todo mi dominio mental para levantarme del suelo y mirar a mi alrededor.

El sol se cuela por una gran ventana iluminando la habitación. Las cortinas, la cama y el tapiz de los muebles son verdes en contraste con la madera chocolate. En el centro de la habitación Draco Malfoy me mira con su cínica sonrisa mientras se abotona la camisa de seda, finas hebras de cabello platino bailan sobre su frente. Es como un imán, mis ojos se quedan clavados en su persona. Descubriendo cada milímetro de su ser.

"Granger reacciona" me digo a mi misma en un arrebato de lucidez.

Ahí esta, las nauseas y el dolor punzante en mi cabeza.

-Cállate Malfoy- digo mientras me cubro instintivamente las orejas. "Merlín juro no volver a beber"

-Vamos Granger, ese es el precio de ahogar las penas- me dice mientras se anuda la corbata gris humo.

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo, llevo puesta la ropa del día anterior, arrugada y sucia, mi cabello es un nido de fénix y mis ojos vidriosos delatan la peor borrachera que he tenido en mi vida.

Al fin la comprensión llega a mí, así como los vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido. Primero el recuerdo de Ron en el bar, muchos Martini, luego Malfoy burlándose de mí, mas Martini, Ron tratando de ayudarme y al final, mi salida poco agraciada, casi en brazos de esa serpiente que me salvo de ahogarme en mi miseria una vez más.

Si , había firmado otro pacto con mi demonio y éste, estaba segura, jamás lo olvidaría.

-Granger se que nunca habías visto nada mas hermoso que yo, pero creo que no es el momento- contesta destilando arrogancia y presunción.

-Tanta vanidad, hara que vomite- le contesto. La cabeza aun me da vueltas.

-Si vomitas será por la manera vulgar en la que bebiste tratando de infringirte valor para coquetear con tu queridísima comadreja- añade mordazmente, mientras avanza hacia mí deteniéndose a unos centímetros.

No puedo soportarlo más, las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y estos, débiles, les permiten el paso, deleitando a mi enemigo con el placer de verme llorar.

-No sabes lo que dices- contesto furiosa, tratando de parar mi llanto.

-Me sorprendes Granger, nunca imagine que fueras masoquista- agrega con sorna, soltando una carcajada- amas que te traten mal, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Pudrete- le grito mientras intento no mirar esos ojos acerados que me miran acusadoramente.

Lentamente levanta su mano izquierda y acaricia delicadamente mi mejilla secando las lágrimas.

Es un momento de paz, unico en su tipo. Es increible la calidez que irradian sus manos, en ese acto de ternura tan impropio de él.

-Deja de llorar, y apresúrate, no pienso esperarte- añade, arruinando el momento. Un instante despuñes se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Me quedo parada por unos instantes, observando la puerta cerrada y analizando cada una de sus palabras. Miro el pequeño reloj en la mesilla de noche, las manecillas apenas marcan las ocho de la mañana.

Tomo una ducha de agua bien fría, me pongo la bata de baño y me seco el cabello con un toque de varita. La cabeza aun me da vueltas, así que decido salir a la cocina a comer algo picante que me baje la maldita cruda.

Cuando entro a la habitación, destinada a a cocina, Malfoy esta sentado en la barra desayunando unas tostadas con café mientras lee el Diario. Esta listo, siguiendo el ritual de cada mañana.

Respiro hondo y me acerco a la mesa, y para mi sorpresa hay un plato servido con una sopa de un rojo vivo y una taza de café.

-Bébelo- agrega el rubio, sin despegar la vista del periódico- Te quitara la resaca-

Tomo la cuchara y doy un sorbo a ese poción, es tan asquerosa que tengo la intención de escupirla, pero me contengo. Alzo la vista y lo veo, sus labios se deforman en una sonrisa, el muy desgraciado se esta divirtiendo a costa mía.

-No dije que estaría rica- añade con aire angelical e inocente.

Las ganas de asesinarlo surgen de nuevo, pero puedo percibir que el dolor de cabeza disminuye, maldigo que el ególatra sea tan bueno en pociones. Me armó de valor para beber de un solo trago el contenido del tazón.

-Sabe horrible- le comento ácidamente.

-La próxima vez bebe con moderación- agrega tomando su ultimo bocado de tostada.

Con un hechizo no verbal limpia su lugar. Segun su rutina, es hora del aseo bucal, diez minutos dedicados a mantener esa sonrisa de dentífrico que tanto presume.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, termino mi desayuno y me voy a mi recamara, abro el armario y comienzo mi diaria búsqueda por algo que ponerme.

Oigo sus pasos al salir de su recamara y avanzar hacia la sala, el reloj marcaba las ocho y media. Al pasar por mi habitación me dice la misma frase de todos los días.

-Veinte minutos y la Red Flu se cierra.

Escucho con claridad como parte hacia la oficina dejándome a solas con mis demonios en aquel nido de víboras.

OoOoOoOoOo

Pasado

Estaba demasiado débil, incluso para abrir los ojos. Aletargada en un embriagante sopor, oía voces a lo lejos, mezcladas con imágenes inconexas y sin sentido. Pero no se en que momento preciso comencé a recordar, muy lentamente las palabras cobraron sentido, comencé a prestar atención a mi alrededor y a continuación, fui despertando de esa vigilia.

Abrí los ojos haciendo uso de mi última reserva, y me encontré en un lugar desconocido pero acogedor. Solo podía ver imágenes difuminadas que hacían borrosos los detalles. Me sentí abrumada y perdida en el mundo. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, hasta respirar, ese sencillo proceso de inhalar y exhalar era un martirio. Pero nada era comparado con el dolor interno del que era victima, mi corazón estaba hecho cenizas, devorado por las lenguas ardientes de su engaño, ese tonto e iluso corazón, había sufrido en la hoguera junto a mi cordura, y mis ganas de vivir.

Permanecí sentada en aquella cama durante minutos, supe que no estaba sola por que reconocí la voz de Luna en la otra habitación. Sin darme cuenta sus ojos azules me observaban preocupados desde la puerta. Llevaba un camisón de conejos y el cabello rubio trenzado.

No me dijo nada, solo me miro, infundiéndome algo de seguridad, esperando que yo tomara la iniciativa. No hubo palabras pero si un profundo entendimiento, sabía lo que estaba sufriendo y ella estaba ahí para hacerme compañía.

Lentamente se sentó en el colchón a mi lado. Silencio, solo se oía nuestras respiraciones profundas y serenas. Entonces la mire a los ojos y en una muda suplica le pedí que me ayudara.

-Hermione, lo siento mucho-me dijo tomándome la mano. –No estoy muy segura de lo que ocurre y si no quieres hablar esta bien, pero si no quieres que los Plimpies te ataquen debes alimentarte-

Sentí un extraño sentimiento en sus palabras, Luna siempre había sido así tan única.

Asentí por compromiso, para no arrastrarla a mi valle de desolación. Vi su rostro iluminarse y la vi alejarse hacia la salida. Regreso después de un rato con un tazón en las manos. Yo seguía ahí, en la misma posición desde que se marcho.

Tome el plato con indiferencia y observe el líquido verde pálido que humeaba. Lo bebí, hasta la ultima gota sin siquiera chistar, sin encontrar el sabor a esa poción revitalizadora que Luna me había preparado.

-Amiga- hablo mientras fijaba sus ojos en mi- estoy muy preocupada por verte así, y no se que hacer-

-Luna- solo su nombre fui capaz de articular.

-Hermy por favor… ¿no se supone que hoy te mudarías?, ¿que ocurrió?,¿ por que Malfoy te trajo hasta aquí muerta en vida durante la madrugada?- Podía ver la preocupación en cada reflejo de sus ojos, aquellos ojos brillantes y curiosos, llenos de picardía y sinceridad.

-¿Malfoy?- aparentemente mi vocabulario era monosilábico. Mis neuronas estaban masacradas y el pobre cobayo yacía desmayado a varios metros de su ruedita.

-Sí Draco Malfoy, el fue quien te trajo hasta mi casa en medio de la noche y te dejo aquí en esta habitación, luego se marcho como si nada, sin dirigirme la palabra, simplemente se esfumo- me explico confundida. Entendí su preocupación y la incertidumbre que sentía.

-Luna-dije en voz baja- todo se acabo. Mi razón, mi alegría y mi felicidad, fueron asesinadas anoche- no mostro ni un cambio en su expresión- Ron me engañó -

Después de decir esas palabras sentí como se me clavaba algo por dentro. La visión de lo ocurrido regreso a mí, como una película. Reviví cada instante de esa noche, me vi a mi misma vagando en el mundo terrenal como alma en pena siendo rescatada por un ángel frío y letal que me alejo de ese infierno en el que me consumía.

Esperaba palabras de consuelo de su parte, sin embargo, se quedo sosteniendo mi mano en silencio. Y me aferre a esa calidez que emanaba peleando por no hundirme de nuevo.

-Creo que debes cambiarte y asearte- fue lo único que dijo. Me mire entonces y vi que mi aspecto era el de un mendigo, con las ropas raídas y sucias, y los ojos hinchados. La amargura en mi rostro era palpable y podía decir que había recibido el beso del dementor. Me deje arrastrar por ella hasta el baño, permití que me lavara como una niña pequeña y que luego me vistiera con sus excéntricas ropas.

Mi móvil comenzó a zumbar desde algún lugar remoto, desperté de ese trance y comencé a buscar la fuente del sonido. Salí de la habitación y llegue a la cocina. Era una habitación pequeña pero amplia, con una mesa en forma de calabaza y dos sillas rojizas. Unos huevos se freían por si solos en el sartén mientras Luna exprimía unos extraños frutos de color lodo. La mire amargamente y recibí una radiante y familiar sonrisa de su parte.

-Tu bolso esta en el sofá si es lo que buscas- me dijo señalando el extraño futton verde lima que se hallaba del otro extremo.

Asentí y camine hacia el mueble, tome mi bolso y extraje el móvil.

-Estoy preparando huevos con tostadas y zumo de manglod- añadió mi amiga mientras tarareaba una canción.

Trate de sonreír, pero mi rostro se deforme en una mueca de amargura. Revise el registro de mi móvil y había ocho llamadas de Matilda. De nuevo me sentí desvalida y perdida. Marque el numero y después del segundo timbre la voz de la vieja chismosa me saludo.

-Hermione cariño- me dijo con una falsa alegría- te he estado localizando desde la mañana, necesito que entregues las llaves del departamento antes de las seis.

Me arme de la poca paciencia que me quedaba.- Lo se Sra. Cooper, pero tuve un problema y no he podido sacar mis cosas del lugar…- ni siquiera me dejo terminar de hablar y comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-Pero niña, ¿qué te paso?, tu me prometiste que lo desocuparías hoy, no me puedes hacer esto, ya teníamos un trato, no puedo dejar que te quedes, el departamento ya esta rentado- parloteaba como una cacatúa al otro lado de la línea.

-Es que tuvimos un problema con la renta del nuevo departamento y ahora no tengo a donde ir- no es que no quisiera dejar la casa( empezaba a odiar a la casera de mi edificio) pero, que podía hacer, no tenia a donde ir!

-Cariño cuanto lo siento, de verdad que quisiera ayudarte, pero deberías comprender que ya no puedo dejarte el inmueble por mas tiempo, el nuevo dueño esta desesperado por mudarse y …-

-Esta bien Matilde entiendo, solo ¿me dejarías sacar mis cosas hoy en la noche y entregarte las llaves cuando termine?- Ya entendí que no quieres dejar pasar mas tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que si podría hacer eso por ti preciosa, te espero en la noche entonces. Me saludas a tu novio, es que es tan encantador.

-Hasta luego- le dije, y luego termine la llamada, un minuto más y olvidaba que era una muggle indefensa.

Ahora no solo el dolor me invadió, si no también la ira y la angustia de mi futuro próximo. Me deje caer en el futton y me sobe las sienes tratando de aclarar el torbellino de ideas que era mi cabeza.

-Se que no es la gran cosa pero si quieres, puedes venir a vivir conmigo- me dijo mi amiga desde la cocina.

-Gracias Luna, no se que haría sin ti- le digo sonriendo por primera vez y derramando las primeras lágrimas de ese día.

Una estrella aparece en la noche obscura brindando con su resplandor, una esperanza de seguir adelante.

OoOoOoOoOo

Habían transcurrido cuatro días desde "La noche" como le decía secretamente. Me encontraba entre el gentío que deambulaba a esas horas por la extensa explanada del Ministerio. Mi reloj marcaba las ocho treinta de la mañana, era temprano aun y sin embargo el lugar estaba a reventar.

Después de salir del ascensor, camine hacia mi oficina, Melisa mi secretaria no se encontraba en su puesto. Entre a la habitación y me senté en el escritorio y lo primero que vi fue la fotografía de "El", la muralla de que había construido durante estos días se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos. Me arme de valor y dándole un último vistazo la deseche.

Un montículo de papeles decoraba mi escritorio, así que deseosa de embriagarme de permisos y regulaciones aduanales comencé con la mejor terapia para mi corazón roto. Trabajar.

Media hora mas tarde, Melisa tocaba la puerta de mi oficina, sabia que era ella por los tres golpes rápidos que siempre hacia para introducirse.

-Adelante- conteste calmadamente.

-Buenos días Hermione- saludo tímidamente.

-Buenos días Melisa- añadí cortésmente- dime, brevemente que tanto hay por hacer- cuestione.

-Bueno, tiene una cita en la aduana para verificar los permisos de importación de el nuevo modelo de las Nimbus 5000- comento mientras verificaba la agenda- y hay una junta con el nuevo Ministro, ya sabe las presentaciones oficiales-

-Correcto ¿ a que hora es la junta?- le cuestioné, aunque no me hacia mucha gracia el estar entre tantas gente fingiendo alegría, no estaba de humor.

-A las 6 de la tarde en el salón de usos múltiples del primer piso-

-Esta bien, ¿algo mas?-

La vi dudar un poco y un ligero temblor sugirió que lo que me diría no iba a ser de mi total agrado.

-Si, el Señor Malfoy, exige verla inmediatamente en su oficina- lo dijo tan rápido que apenas fui capaz de entenderlo.

Respire profundamente y tras una momento de reflexión, asentía a la joven y le dedique una agria sonrisa.

-Avísale que voy enseguida-

Me tome mi tiempo para verificar mi autocontrol y mentalizar el martirio que se avecinaba. Demore mas de lo usual en cruzar el pasillo que dividía nuestras oficinas. Una joven morena y de ojos negros me recibió con una sonrisa radiante desde el escritorio. "Nueva secretaria, ¿por que no me extraña?"

-Buenos días, soy Hermione Granger-

-Buenos días Señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy la este esperando pase por favor- agrego mientras me abría las puertas del inframundo.

Conocía a la perfección ese lugar, y ahí sentado con ese porte tan altivo estaba mi jefe Draco Malfoy. Como de costumbre me miraba con esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto me desquiciaba y yo sabía que estaba esperando el momento justo para clavarme sus ponzoñosos colmillos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la mismísima Granger, la que nos honra con su presencia- me dijo con una mueca sarcñastica en el rostro.

-Pedí unos días para mudarme, Malfoy y tu lo sabías- replique a su vez.

-Si, y te di dos días, no cuatro, no creo que tengas tantas cosas como para tardarte una eternidad en la mudanza- prosiguió levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia mi.

-Estuve enferma, pero me pondré al día, lo sabes bien- declare posando mi mirada en el suelo.

-Espero- continúo acercándose aun más con un intenso brillo en lo ojos- que tu "enfermedad" no cauce problemas en tu desempeño laboral- añadió, a la vez que me miraba sarcásticamente.

Deformo su rostro en una mueca de burla y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y en silencio suplique que no mencionara lo ocurrido.

No se por que lo hizo, no se si por lástima o por que me lo cobraría luego. No tenia la mas mínima idea de que esperar del comportamiento de Malfoy, no era común que se comportara como una persona compasiva y civilizada, y menos conmigo. Nuestra situación laboral era excelente, éramos un buen equipo pero podíamos iniciar una revolución mágica cuando teníamos puntos de vista distintos, y vaya que discutíamos.

Agua y aceite, león y serpiente, enemigos acérrimos desde nuestra niñez, obligados a coexistir y trabajar codo a codo, acosta de nuestra salud mental. Un campo de batalla era lo que parecía , por eso es mis desconfianza y el miedo de estar en las manos de alguien que no se tienta el corazón para fastidiarme.

Lo único que puedo decir es que con un asentimiento de cabeza de su parte , estuve segura que había firmado un pacto con mi demonio. Estaba a salvo.

Por ahora.

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

**Hola este fue el capítulo 4.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, miles de problemas familiares y la inspiración de vacaciones!!**

**Bueno este capitulo es un poco triste, en el pasado vemos lo que ocurrió después que Hermione fuera rescatada por su misterioso Ángel.**

**En el presente vemos su resaca y su convivencia con Malfoy. Si !!!! así es, están viviendo en el mismo departamento.**

**Si !!!!también vivió con Luna, ¿que paso entonces?, no dejen de leer y pronto lo sabrán.**

**Muchos besos**

**Leoncitapotter^^**


End file.
